It is common where it is desired to induce sleep by a baby or infant to subject the baby or infant to a rocking or other similar motion. It is also known that the motion of a vehicle is particularly effecting in encouraging a baby or infant to sleep. Where a baby or infant is located in a pram or stroller, a mother or person having the care of the infant or baby often will move the pram back and forward by hand in an attempt to induce the baby or infant to sleep. This obviously is a tedious and not always effective task as a simple backwards and forwards motion is often not sufficient to achieve the desired results.
A number of different forms of mechanical or electromechanical apparatus have been proposed to effect movement of a pram, stroller or cot. Some of the known devices simply reproduce the manual motion applied to a pram or stroller referred to above by having an arm which is coupled to the pram or stroller and which is reciprocated back and forth. These devices suffer the above referred to disadvantages in that the motion which they impart to a pram or stroller is a simple reciprocating back and forward motion. Other devices have a platform upon which the whole pram stroller or cot is supported with the platform being moved by a motor device to effect movement of the pram, stroller or cot. Both the latter forms of device have not proved particularly effective due to the nature of the motion imparted to the cot, pram or stroller. These devices furthermore are usually large, difficult to use and or/relatively expensive.